A Tale For The Grandkids
by Cleoclo
Summary: Charmed/Torchwood AU Crossover. St. Berkley's Academy of Britain gets students from all over the world through its doors - but what happens when you mix them together? Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Cole/Phoebe, Leo/Piper, Prue/Owen, Tosh/Darryl
1. Sophomores vs Seniors

**Title: **A Tale For The Grandkids  
**Chapter: **One. Hooray!  
**Genre: **Torchwood/Charmed crossover. (I'm a little rusty on the Charmed, so forgive any mistakes)  
**Rating: **This chapter PG/K+? I'm not sure, I'm not great at the whole rating thing. Nevertheless, a bit of swearing and innuendo (seriously, it has Jack Harkness in it, what did you expect?)  
**Author's Note: **First fic posted here, without a beta, although I have one for my later chapters now and she gave me some very quick beta on this chapter. I lurve you Caz! Constructive criticism welcome, but just keep those facts in mind.

* * *

**SENIORS:  
**Jack Harkness - 17  
Owen Harper - 17  
Cole Turner - 17  
Prue Halliwell - 17

**JUNIORS:  
**Piper Halliwell - 16  
Leo Wyatt - 16  
Rhys Williams - 16  
Toshiko Sato - 16  
Darryl Morris - 16

**SOPHOMORES:  
**Phoebe Halliwell - 15  
Ianto Jones - 15  
Gwen Cooper - 15

**PAIRS:  
**Jack/Ianto  
Cole/Phoebe  
Piper/Leo  
Prue/Owen  
Tosh/Darryl  
Gwen/Rhys

* * *

It was three days before the start of term at St. Berkley's Academy in Britain. Most students would be arriving the day after tomorrow, but some had already started to arrive, preparing for another school year at the private academy just that little bit earlier. For the Halliwell sisters, summer had been rather uneventful. They had stayed in their grandmother's manor in San Francisco as per usual, but there was only so much you could do throughout your entire summer when you were stuck in one place. Phoebe continued to tell herself that she would spend this year saving up to go travelling in the summer – but then again, she had told herself that last year, and it had never happened. Phoebe didn't mind attending Berkley, both of her sisters were in the school aswell and she had really cool friends.

She walked through the halls, looking around for Ianto Jones. They had met the previous year when Phoebe had been roomed with his cousin Gwen Cooper and they got along well together – if Phoebe was honest with herself, he was pretty damn cute and his Welsh accent was just adorable, although funnily enough she got the feeling that they wouldn't be good together. No, they were better off as friends. She found him with his cousin Gwen on the third floor – it looked like they, or more so Gwen, were arguing with some seniors.

"Oh stuff it Harper, why don't you just go get some STI's for yourself!?" Gwen was yelling at one of the boys as he stood there trying not to burst into fits of giggles – quite like his two friends were doing behind him. Phoebe came up behind Ianto, who stood beside Gwen, and gave him a curious look. Ianto just shrugged as the arguing continued.

"Jeez Cooper, you're in a foul mood. Time of the month?" the boy retorted. Phoebe recognised him as Owen Harper – he was the vice captain of the soccer and rugby team. The _captain_ of said teams stood just behind him, wetting himself with laughter. Jack Harkness was a cocky, loud mouth American that resembled something close to a Greek God. Phoebe had never really spoken to him before, but everyone knew who he was.

And beside Jack, standing just behind Owen and also trying very hard to stifle a fit of the giggles, was Cole Turner. He was just as vain as Jack and was far worse on the scale of sarcastic and sadistic remarks. Jack just flirted all the time, and Cole did too, except while Jack just brushed off rejection, Cole got snarky and would continuously tease and insult you following it. Owen was probably the only one of the trio able to control himself properly, but then again, Owen _did_ prove to be the one with the worst anger problems. All in all, they were the most popular boys in school and everyone was in love with them – well, almost everyone, Phoebe and her family had sense.

After Owen's 'time of the month' remark, Gwen quickly made to lunge at him, fingers curved in a claw-like fashion as she desperately tried to maul his face, but Ianto reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her middle and holding her back as she screamed and struggled. "You bloody bastard!" she roared.

Jack was still giggling as he put a hand on Owen's shoulder, "Oi, Harper, guess you should consider yourself lucky that there was a pretty Welshman there to hold back the angry cat, or you'd have no face right now!"

Phoebe saw Ianto blush. She knew he had a bit of a crush on Jack. He was very stoic and quiet around people he didn't know well, but if you got him alone with just a few close friends, it was almost impossible to shut him up, and with the amount of times he brought up Jack 'in passing', or the way his ears reddened and he blushed whenever the girls started giggling or talking about him too, it was just too obvious he liked Jack.

Gwen had calmed down a little, but she was still glaring viciously at Owen and Ianto slowly and warily loosened his grip on her. He pulled away, turning from the rest of the group as inconspicuously as possible in a desperate attempt to hide the fact his cheeks were still glowing a bright red from Jack's comment.

"You're an arsehole, you know that?" Gwen growled at Owen who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Yeah sweetheart, keep telling yourself that, but you know you love to stare at it every chance you get," Owen remarked cockily. This time it was Phoebe's turn to step in.

"Oh honestly, do you seriously love yourself _that_ much?" she sneered, and the three boys turned their attention towards her properly for the first time. She fought the urge to blush. "I mean, _really_, any girl that enjoys staring at _your_ bony little ass has got some serious problems."

Owen's eyes narrowed, but before he could retort, Jack Harkness took his cue, and stepped forward confidently. "Hey darlin', if you're into muscular, toned asses, you can use mine for all your staring needs," he told her, smirking seductively.

Phoebe rolled her eyes."You guys are such paedophiles. Do you have _any_ morals? Or must you flirt with everything that moves, regardless of age or sex? Tell you what, my Gran has this really cute cat called Kit, I'm sure he'd just _love_ to meet you three."

Phoebe glared at the three boys before turning to Gwen. "Whatever the hell you were screaming at Harper over, he really isn't worth it Gwen. He's just a pathetic little London boy trying to play it big around the Americans," Phoebe told her, referring to Jack and Cole. She had no clue if they were American, but they both had American accents so she could only assume.

"Actually I'm Scottish," Jack quickly informed her, his accent suddenly slipping into that of a Scotsman.

"Australian," Cole pointed out, speaking for the first time (with an Aussie accent) since Phoebe had arrived, raising his hand a little. Phoebe was a little confused – she had heard Turner speaking before, and he definitely sounded American not Australian; and it was quite obvious that while Jack might have a bit of Scottish in him, he probably lived in America most of the time.

Phoebe rolled her eyes again, "Whatever. Look, I know you boys are all really happy that you're gonna be, like _seniors_ in three days," Phoebe gasped and put a hand to her mouth in fake shock before looking serious again. "But really, if you think about it, we're all still freshmen, so I don't think all your little friends would think you're so cool for flirting with me and Gwen."

"You call that shouting match flirting?" Cole snorted, "Pretty freaky foreplay there Harper," he then teased his friend with a playful shove.

Jack pouted, "And hey, I was flirting with the cute Welshman. Offering you an ass to stare at is hardly flirting," Jack pointed out; his American accent back once again along with one of those large, many-toothed grins.

Phoebe just made a low growl-like noise in irritation, linking arms with Gwen. "For God's sake, just _get over yourselves_!" she yelled at them, before pulling Gwen away and grabbing Ianto aswell as she stormed off, dragging the other two in tow. As they left, the sound of loud, deep-gutted laughter filled the hallway and followed them right down to the next floor, still ringing in all their ears. Phoebe was just so annoyed right now.

"Can we stop storming off now?" Ianto asked after a bit, and Phoebe looked at him before blushing and stopping, letting go of his sleeve which she noticed was now crumpled with lines from the tight hold she'd kept on it.

"Sorry Ianto," she mumbled.

"That's alright," Ianto smiled understandingly.

"They just got me so riled up!" Phoebe sighed and Gwen put a hand on her shoulder, smiling aswell.

"It's ok. Thanks for standing up for me Phoebe. I was about to turn Harper into a Eunuch," Gwen told her and the three of them laughed a little.

"Phoebe! There you are!" Phoebe looked up as her two sisters approached them. "We were looking for you," Piper sighed.

"We ran into Harkness and his two idiots," Prue added, "We heard they were giving you guys hassle."

"Nothing we couldn't handle guys," Phoebe told them, a little offended but also honoured at the same time that her sisters cared so much.

"You sure?" Piper insisted, eying her sister suspiciously. "Because… I _could_ have Leo beat them up for you." Leo Wyatt was Piper's boyfriend, and Phoebe couldn't stop herself from smiling apologetically.

"Aw, thanks honey, but I don't think Leo could take on three senior boys, even if they should only count as two and a half because Harper's so anorexic."

Ianto smirked, "He _is_ scarily small and thin," he said thoughtfully.

Prue smiled, "Hey Ianto, Gwen, how are you guys?" she asked. She felt a little embarrassed that she and Piper had pretty much just ignored both of them up until now.

Ianto shrugged, "Fine," and Gwen smiled, "I'm good, and you guys?"

Piper shrugged, "Eh, can't complain much. Now, back to this whole thing of Leo vs. the school idiots… I'm sure if we got Darryl and Rhys to help then they'd be ok – like we were just discussing, Harper's like a toddler, he'd be easy to take, even with his loopy anger problems."

Phoebe smiled gratefully and put an arm around her sister, resting her head on Piper's shoulder as she hugged her, "Aw, thanks sis. If you say Leo can beat up Harkness, Harper and Turner; then Leo can beat up Harkness, Harper and Turner."

"I can beat up who now?" a voice asked, coming up behind Piper and Prue.

Piper straightened up, grinning, "Nobody," she responded in a sweetly innocent voice. Leo looked suspiciously at his girlfriend and then around the small circle that had formed in the hall out of the three Halliwells, Ianto and Gwen.

"Alright then…" he mumbled uncertainly.

Piper smiled and leaned up to peck him on the lips. "Yep. Now come on, I haven't seen you in ages! We have much business to attend to..." she told him, taking his hand and dragging him away. Leo just about managed to get in a goodbye to them before he was pulled around the corner and out of sight.

"Well, I better go unpack," Prue mumbled. "If I see the Three Stooges, I'll knee each of them in the balls for you guys." And with that Prue also departed.

Gwen giggled, "Your sisters are still the same as ever," she told Phoebe, who smiled.

"Yeah… I'll miss Prue when she's gone next year…" Phoebe sighed.

"I know who I won't miss," Gwen grumbled under her breath.

Ianto rolled his eyes, linking arms with his cousin, "Alright, come on, let's go get you fed before you get any more grumpy."

"Yay!" Gwen smiled, perking up immediately.

Ianto laughed and then looked at Phoebe, "You coming?" he inquired.

Phoebe shrugged, "Nah, I'm not hungry. I think I'll just wander about a little bit more."

"You better hope you don't run into the Stooges," Gwen told her and Phoebe grinned.

"They're the ones who should be hoping they don't run into me!"

And with that they departed one another's company, heading off in separate directions. Oh yes, if Phoebe ran into those idiots, they'd definitely be regretting it shortly after.

* * *

Thank you to all those who've reviewed so far. Any reviews are deeply appreciated (well, you know, nothing too bashful anyway). The next chapter is now up so enjoy!


	2. Book Returns

Hey, sorry for the delay, but here's the second chapter - beta'd by the glorious cazmalfoy! Believe me, this chapter would be very hard to understand without her. Enjoy.

* * *

"Jeez Harper, that sophomore really hates you, doesn't she?" Jack Harkness teased his roommate, giving him a playful shove before falling onto his own mattress.

Owen glared at the American when he grinned toothily. "Oh stuff it, Harkness. I bet she just fancies me," he replied arrogantly as he transferred some of the books in his luggage to the bookcase provided.

Cole entered the room just in time to hear Owen's response and laughed. "Right, yeah, it really shows."

Harper made a rude gesture with his hands, "Fuck you, Turner."

The other senior just smirked before looking over at Jack, who was sprawled out rather comfortably on his mattress, the pose reminding Cole somewhat of a model posing for a photo shoot.

"Find out about your roommate?" Jack asked, eyes closed now as he shifted position to a somewhat cat-like pose.

Owen and Cole glanced at each other before Cole shrugged. "Yeah, Andy Davidson; very chatty. I'll probably end up trading with Owen every few nights, simply to keep my sanity intact," he announced, smirking at Owen when he opened his mouth to protest. He then thought better of it as Cole raised an eyebrow daring Owen to challenge him and give him an excuse to shut him up.

It was the easiest way for Cole to stop people in their tracks. After all, nobody liked getting into a fight with someone who was 6'3, particularly Owen, who was only 5'9.

"You're right arses, the both of you," Owen growled, causing the targets of his insult to laugh at how easily they had forced their friend into a huff.

Cole patted him on the back condescendingly. "There, there." He turned to face Jack, "Here, Harkness, stop rolling around on your bed like a little kitty cat and come to the library with me."

Jack groaned, opening one eye to look at Cole. He did, in fact look like some kind of playful cat, curled around in an awkward position on his back so he ended up viewing his friend upside down. "The term hasn't even started yet. Why do you need to go to the library? And, more importantly, why do you need company?"

"I need to return this book I got last March."

"Last March?" Jack inquired. "A little late. Lofty'll kill you."

"Hence the reason why I need company," he insisted.

Jack rolled over so he could look at Cole properly. "Sorry Turner, you'll have to face the old angry bat on your own. Unless Harper goes with you," he shrugged with a smile.

The annoyed growl that came from Owen indicated that he was not planning on going anywhere; he was content sitting on his bed sifting through his luggage.

Cole looked between the pair of them. "You two are such lazy little bastards. Particularly you, Harkness!" He pointed accusingly at Jack, which earned him a rather proud smirk.

The Australian left their dorm and moved through the halls, wasting no time to entertain the girls who attempted to get his attention as he passed. "Lazy asses," Cole growled to himself, lightly shoving aside a sophomore.

"Oi Turner! Get your ass back here you stupid pig!"

Cole stopped mid-step, mouth falling slightly open as he shut his eyes before gritting his teeth. It figured that the sophomore he had just happened to push aside had been the Jones boy that Jack was always ranting on about.

It hadn't been him who had called Cole on it though – he was far too quiet for that. "What do you want Cooper?" he snapped when a hand violently grabbed his arm and turned him to look down at Gwen; she, like Owen and most other people, was shorter than Cole.

"Don't snap at me like that, you narcissistic prig! Apologise to Ianto!" Gwen demanded, pointing back at her cousin who had gone a bright shade of red, as per usual.

Cole narrowed his eyes, glaring at Gwen for a long moment, before he looked over the top of her head at Ianto, plastering a mocking smile on his face. "I'm very, very, sorry _Ianto_," he teased, putting emphasis on the boy's name. Even though it was a weird name Cole had never been able to remember it. He was about to continue mocking the boy, but then he smirked as an even better idea entered his head.

"I don't have anything against you personally, it's just that Harkness keeps blabbering on and _on_ about you and honestly, Harper and I are starting to go insane because of it. I guess I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Bullshit!" Gwen exclaimed loudly. "Stop jibing Ianto like that!"

Cole looked at her with the most sincere and serious face he could muster. "I'm not bullshitting, Cooper. You should hear him. In fact, you _have_ heard him; 'consider yourself lucky that there was a pretty Welshman there'? Come on! How stupid are you?"

He figured he wasn't technically lying; Jack _had_ been flirting with Ianto, and he did bring him up every now and then in conversation. But then again, this was Jack Harkness; h e flirted with everything that moved!

Gwen looked as shocked as Ianto: Clearly Cole was starting to convince her. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she managed to finally form words. "Well… well, if Harkness really _does_ like Ianto, then…" Cole could tell she was trying to decide whether to tell him to tell Jack to fuck off or to go for it. "Tell Harkness to bloody well ask him out then! _If_ he really does like him and he isn't just trying to get some…"

Cole could hardly hold back the laughter at her words. It was obvious from them that she wanted her cousin to be happy, but was making a crap attempt at threatening Cole. "Will do," he snorted, before turning and walking off with one hand clasped over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise.

It took him a while but he eventually calmed down. He'd had to: returning a book that was about 5 months late whilst giggling madly probably wouldn't impress Lofty very much.

On his way back to Jack and Owen's dorm to tell them of his encounter with Gwen, Cole rounded a corner and ended up walking right into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're…" Phoebe stopped mid-speech as she realised who it was she had just bumped into. "Turner."

Cole felt like running the moment he saw who he had just walked into. He didn't want to deal with her yelling at him and trying to act all noble and majestic right now. "Watch where you're going yourself, Halliwell," he stated simply before walking away.

"Hey, wait up you!" she quickly called after him.

Reluctantly he stopped and turned around. "What?" he asked. "I don't want a lecture from you right now Halliwell, I already got one from Cooper about 10 minutes ago."

"I heard." Phoebe sighed, "Does Harkness actually like Ianto? Or is this just one of his little fancies? Or, even more likely, was that just you trying to wind them up?"

Cole hesitated a little; she wasn't yelling at him, she wasn't snapping and she wasn't being snarky. He wondered momentarily if she was drunk, high or maybe even both. "Why?"

"Because I care about Ianto. I don't want you idiots giving him false hope."

"False hope?" Cole repeated cynically. "What, is he in love with Jack or something?" He tried to sound mocking about it, but he had this daunting feeling that it was true. Jones seemed quiet and skittish in general so it was hard to tell, but around Jack his nerves seemed to multiply vastly.

"Maybe," she sighed again. "I don't know. But he does like him, and I think you all know that. Especially Harkness. That little flirt earlier: I know he did it just to get a reaction from Ianto. I imagine you're probably going off to follow him around like a puppy with Harper, like you always do."

Cole opened his mouth to speak but she quickly added, "Don't interrupt. You know you do. Anyway, when you see him and tell him about what you told Gwen – which I'm sure you will tell him that if he hurts Ianto, I'll knock every single one of those shiny white teeth out of his pretty little head."

"You make it sound like you fancy him too," he snorted once again, though it didn't seem to hit the beat and he sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Don't start, Turner. You know I don't."

Cole should have known her calm, almost _friendly,_ attitude wouldn't last long. "Fine," he sighed. "Whatever. I'll deliver the message of the knocking of the teeth and all that jazz…" And with that, he turned around and continued on, leaving Phoebe standing alone in the corridor staring after him.


End file.
